Dragon King and Devilqueen
by drainbender
Summary: An unusual ship, the dragon king Acnologia and the devilqueen Mirajane.


**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

The Grand Magic Ganes had just finished and Fairy Trash cough cough I mean Tail was victorous. They were happily spending time with each other as after the Eclipse disaster they were all tired. Having dragon slayers fighting dragons, it's not like they were trained for this. Anyway al the shitty dragons were at one point in time the present, this did not go unnoticed by Acnologia. So 2 days after the shutdown of Eclipse project, Acnologia appeared in Fiore. He ravaged the lands, burnt the skies and evopourated the water with all his hottess.

Acnologia," Where are the dragons."

Everyone was caught offgaurd, they were panicking for a GOD LEVEL threat appearedin the form of a dragon. Erza being the shitty brave knight decided to confront Acnologia ***** WRONG MOVE *****

Erza," Stop there you fiend."

Acnologia," You piece of shit garbage human, the human race doesn't even want you anymore. See they're running away from your overbearing friendship."

A/N: notice how this is strikingly similar with what happened to Hiro Mashima and how all his fans left

Acnologia went into his human form to poke at the fiery headed beauty*

 **Publishing** ," Naw, Naw fam she ain't a beauty she a troll."

 **Author** ," Yea, Yea you right, warina( means sorry in Japanese)

the fiery headed troll

Acnologia," See even that blue headed retard ran away."

Erza," He doesn't matter, all that matters is my love, Natsu. By the way where is he."

Acnologia," OH, I get it you mean Natsu Dragqueen."

He then went into his Addidas backpack which he had on

A/N: Addidas please sponsor me.

he took out the head of Natsu Dragqueen and threw it by Erza's feet.

Acnologia," Here you go" with a smirk across his face

Erza felt the rage building up inside her till she reached her cap. Then she went Super Saiyan

Erza,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Then from the middle of her torso to her headwent flying in a sectular way.(Acnologia punched out her torso.)

He then looked around and noticed that only one person was around, in the blink of an eye he flashed-steped to this person facing them. This person was brave to confront Acnologia. So he took a better look at this person, he did not know her name but it was Mirajane Strauss

Mirajane," I will protect Elfman and Lisana."

Acnologia," So your'e gonna fight me now."

Mirajane," No."

Acnologia was puzzeled by thi statement, that was until Miraane took off her one piece which had been hugging her curves ever so tightly. Her body was so erotic that it could even maka even a person who was limp as hard as a rock.

Mirajane," I know that I can't beat you, but I can at least appease you."

Acnologia amused by this," Here's what if you can atleast appease me I wont hurt anyone."

Under the onepiece was some black undergarments with a nice frilly pattern, this would contrast to ner behaviour as everyone looked at her as if she was pure. She then unhooked her bra releasing her firm DD breasts. Who knew that two lumps of flesh and fat would be this erotic, her nipples already perking becaue of the frigid air. One would usually be embarrassed doing this stuff in public, but the only one around was Acnologia.

Acnologia," Enough."

Mirajane," Is thi not to your liking."

Acnologia," On the contray, its too much to my liking, you've already woken up the sleeping dragon. So we'll continue this somewhere more private, C'mon put on your clothes."

Mirajane," Yes."

She said this as tears weled up in her eyes as she knew that she had aved her family. He then turned back into his dragon form and told her to get on. He then flew faster than the speed of Kizaru, anticipatating what was going to happen. They then reached the house which Acnologia stayed in because he thought that it was better than the cave he used to live in.

Acnologia," Now lets continue."

Mirajane now stripped fully exposing her birthday suit to him. Acnologia then pounced on her lke a lion on a sickly gazeel. His cock already throbbing relentlessly, they decided to go for no foreplay and he went in raw.

 **BackStory**

Acnologia was always feared since he was a child and demonstrated his monsterous strength and his ability to learn dragon slayer magic so easily. Thus there was no one who woul be his friend and even get close to him.

Yes, you are correct in assuming that Acnologia was a virgin for 400 years.

 **End of BackStory**

Needle to ay as soon as both virgins touched each other's privates, overwhelming pleasure forced each to orgasm.

Acnologia," Hah,Hah."

He aid out of breath but as oon as he looked upon Mirajane's body, his member stood at attention ready for another excursion. They went at it again but this time, he went in slower, as he wanted to enjoy it more. As he pulsed in and out Mirajane could feel herselfgetting closer and closer to an orgasm. It slid in easily as Mirajane used her natura lube which made her forbidden fruit moist. They continued this way for the entire night, until they were both exhausted and decidedto cuddle together.

In a soft, sniffling voice

Mirajane," I miss Fairy Tail."

Thinking Acnologia didn't hear she now went to sleep. But nothing could get past him as he had one eye open looing at her, upon hearing those words he hugged her tighter.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
